1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a portable computer system, and more particularly, to a portable computer system having a computer body and a docking station detachably attached to the computer body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a portable computer comprises a display unit forming a picture thereon, and a computer body supporting the display unit, on which various hardware units are mounted. Recently, the portable computer is provided with a docking station connectable to and detachable from the computer body whereby the portable computer can have various functions like a desktop computer.
The docking station includes a hardware frame and a series of interfaces for electric connection whereby the portable computer is capable of providing various functions like the desktop computer. These interfaces allow the computer body to communicate with auxiliary storage devices, such as a CD-ROM drive or a backup drive mounted on the docking station, and a local printer.
A conventional portable computer having a docking station is disclosed in Korean Patent First Publication No. 10-2002-0030570. The conventional portable computer comprises a computer body formed with an opening on one side thereof opposite to a connector of a docking station and having a main board, a peripheral component interface (PCI) slot mounted on the main board adjacent to the opening, and a docking connector detachably mounted on the PCI slot to be connected to the connector of the docking station.
The conventional portable computer is capable of making the computer body slimmer by providing the docking station which can be electrically connected to the computer body.
However, this conventional portable computer generates a large amount of heat from hardware units mounted on the computer body during operation. In this regard, if the docking station is mounted on the computer body, it is difficult to discharge the heat generated from the computer body. Taking this into consideration, it is necessary to improve a configuration of the portable computer so that the heat generated from the computer body can be discharged through the docking station.